1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a flower pot device for use with a conventional flower pot to protect the potting soil in certain house plants or potted trees in the home from children and pets, to prevent spillage of soil in the event the flower pot is knocked over. The flower pot device incorporates an upper screened portion of open-mesh design that allows air circulation, watering and fertilizing of such house plant and helps preventing of algae growth, mildew or other bacteria.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 915,897, discloses a flower pot cover; U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,810 discloses a tree protector; U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,636 discloses a flower holder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,253 discloses a flower holder and arranger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,508 discloses a flower pot collar plant protector; U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,644 discloses a plant protector; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,260 discloses a weed-inhibiting and watering attachment device for potted plants; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,443 discloses a cover for nursery pots providing improved protection, support and feeding.
The problem in the art is the need for a flower pot device that can be easily and simply mounted on a conventional flower pot to protect potting soil in certain house plants or potted trees in the home from children and pets, to prevent spillage of soil in the event the flower pot is knocked over, but a device that allows air circulation, watering and fertilizing of the house plant and prevents algae growth, mildew or other bacteria. The flower pot device must also prevent cats from scratching in the soil or from using the flower pot as an alternate litter box. The device must be easily removable from the flower pot to permit transplanting of the plant. The device must also have universal application and use with conventional flower pots for the particular size used. There should be no need to purchase a special, fitted pot.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the prior art by providing a flower pot device comprising mounting brackets and a circular member. The mounting brackets can be removably mounted on the inside portion of a conventional flower pot. The mounting brackets have spaces which complementally receive and removably mount such circular member in adjustable vertical disposition relative to the top of the flower pot and above the potting soil. The circular member has a flat, upper screened portion of open-mesh design which protects the potting soil from spilling out in the event the flower pot is knocked over, which allows air circulation, watering and fertilizing of the house plant, which helps in preventing of algae growth, mildew and other bacteria, which prevents cats from scratching in the potting soil or from using the flower pot as an alternate litter box.